1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a communication state notification method, a wireless communication system and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the standardization of a mesh network has been promoted by groups such as IETF MANET (Internet Engineering Task Force, Mobile Ad-hoc Networks) and IEEE 802.11s.
A mesh network allows a plurality of wireless communication devices to communicate with each other without depending on an access point, differently from an infrastructure mode. It is thereby possible in the mesh network to place the wireless communication devices without consideration of the positional relationship with an access point. However, depending on the placement positions of the wireless communication devices, a wireless communication device which a radio signal from another wireless communication device does not reach and thus remains isolated or a spot where traffic is concentrated may exist, which inhibits normal wireless communication.
In light of this issue, it is important to let a user grasp the communication state of each wireless communication device as a way to place each wireless communication device in an appropriate position in the mesh network. In regard to this, an information processing device that displays the configuration of a network for a user is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-189960, for example.